Road Trip Memories
by Iris Conlon
Summary: TO CORKY!~ Ok, everything is screwed and not normal! David looses his virginity, Skitts is hanging wit ex-hookers, Race ad corks are togeter,and above all that, Spot and Iris are having troubles!
1. Me too Ressiemouse, me too!

A/N: THIS IS DEDICATED TO CORKY! Who had a really bad first day back to school, and in my attempts to cheer her up, came up with this story! MUAH! *KISSES* this ones for you! 

Road Trip Memories

~*~*~

Dear Ressie-mouse,

*Sighs, sniffs and tries NOT to cry* I HATE MY SCHOOL!!!!!!! Anyone who complains about their school should stop right now and come trade places with me! Yes...you guessed it...this is another sad, pathetic, and utterly depressing post from yours truly.

Ok...today was my first day of school...it started out like any other day. Woke up, got dressed, grabbed something to eat, got my disk man and went out to wake for the bus...that's when trouble started. The batteries in my disk man died right in the middle (no pun intended) of Jimmy Eat World, I get to school and get harassed by my old WG teacher for not taking my hat off as soon as I got in the building (My hands were full! I couldn't take it off till I got stuff outta my hands!). 

Then I went to geometry, which is full of preps and dickheads with only two of my friends who sit on the other side I about killed myself (and my of the room now, after that I had keyboarding and thanks to ABC order got stuck between two of the biggest dick heads ever to walk the face of this earth. They always find something to pick on me about and today it was the fact that I have pictures of newsies taped to my binder, I don't have lunch with my best friend, ankle) trying to make a mad dash to the health room, when the rest of the kids that were in my homeroom last year get to go to regular homeroom I have to go to the lunch room with more preps... no friends and no one will give me a straight answer as to WHY I'm there and not with the rest of the people from my homeroom. 

In theater it's the same thing...more preps...less friends! I have like no classes with any of my friends! And I hate it! Not to mention I have had a headache all day long. So... to make a very long story kinda short...I hate my school...and I hurt like hell! 

So, I think I'm gonna go soak my head in warm water, grab a bottle of water, curl up in a little ball on the couch and watch "Deal of a Lifetime" till my dad sends me to the funny farm! 

By the way… how was your trip to Lake Huron?

~Corky Higgins.

Dear Corks,

Dude, that sucks, But I'm not going into a hissy fit bringing all the BAD days from my school, last year (grade nine), to make you feel better, (and trust me they would!) instead, I'm going to tell you a little story (based on NEWSIES!) about something I saw on a trip up to Lake Huron with my dad and my older sister....

**NOW THE STORY STARTS!!!**

OK... it all started when my dad wanted to go back up to the Acorn Lodge, very close to Lake Huron and the Pinery! So, since 2 years before I had gotten THE BEST tan ever, I agreed to go! However, I (being the newsie obsessed fan that I am) couldn't put up with leaving Newsies for a day! So I took the next best thing, disk man and the CD! However, my friend borrowed my newsie good copy of the CD and I had to get my crapy first copy (which only has 5 songs repeated 2 times on it). Well I was set, I had my Newsie CD, Goof troop CD (because for those who didn't know… Aaron Lohr was the singing voice of 'Maxie'), and my Vanessa Carlton CD plus other necessary things… like food and a bathing suit. My sister on the other hand wanted to ruin my trip by making my dad play HER music in the car… (Note: my sister is a punk rocker/ opera singer… so imagine 26 songs of punk and Italian opera for 3 hours straight!) while we went up there and on our way back! 

The only thing I hated was getting up at 6 so we could get there at around 9 and then spend the whole day swimming and getting a tan.

But to make things worse… I sister fell asleep (while having the whole car listen to 'HER' music) and if we tried to turn it off, she would wake up all pissed! So due to her sleeping, I 'HAD' to be the navigator for the whole thing! All 2½ hours one way… and a whole other 2½ hours back! Oh and not to mention listen to my walk man using up the very last batteries I had. 

I tried to make the best of it… listening to Newsies until I started doing the dace moves in my seat. I could only do limited moves since people in the other cars stared looking at me funny… ok… ok… my dad told me to stop as I continuously tried to do the 'kony' tap dance (I tried to turn and almost choked when the headphones got tangled around my neck) while trying not to wake my sister.

Anyway… (On with the story…) being the navigator (while my sister 'happily' snored in the back seat…) I got us lost somewhere in the area! We got stuck in this little town and stopped at a Tim Horton's plaza to look for directions! As I got out of the car and looked at my surroundings, I looked across the street and saw the cutest deli… but no ordinary deli! It was called 'Corky's Deli and Doughnuts!' (NO KIDDING, NO LYING, PURE TRUTH!) I had to write it down with the other 'newsie' things I have seen in the past 2½ hours so I ran back into the car and wrote right under my previous entry (2 Racetracks from Toronto to Thedford Ontario) After I reread what I just wrote (Deli spotted ~ Corky's Deli and Doughnuts *Tell corky and other newsie fans!*) I reread my whole list over…

Look-a-like spotting ~ Boots (that weird kid in the car beside me for about 15 min, playing Nintendo, back seat), Dutchy (that hot looking French guy in front of me in the line for breakfast at Wendy's), and Sarah (this stuck up ugly bitch girl who looked at me funny just because I had my whole head braided and was flirting with that Dutchy look-a-like) 2 racetracks/gambling centers from Toronto to Thedford Ontario, and now Deli spotted ~ Corky's Deli and Doughnuts *Tell corky and other newsie fans!* Feeling quite content on my findings, I sat in the car and when he came back, told me we had to take a right at Corky's Deli (laughing mentally to myself and buckling up my seat belt got ready for the beach and other hot guys).

The rest of my vacation was ok… I got a tan and had several guys notice me playing football with my dad in the water… (Oh there were more Newsie spottings!) there were 3 who really caught my eye! There was a guy who looked like Blink (with out the patch), and Spot (I almost jumped him! Don't gimmie that look! You would too if you saw a Spot look-a-like in nothing but a bathing suit!) and when I went to the local grocery store I saw this 3-year-old kid who looked like Les. I thought I saw a Racetrack, but only from behind (Ew uni-brow).

~Iris

~*~*~

The next day…

            Iris woke up at 8:00 silently scolding herself for waking up this early during the summer while quietly trying to get dressed and to make it to the computer without waking her sister. She logged on and opened her mailbox while logging on to Fan fiction and MSN. Opening a message that Corky replied to!

Dear Iris,

            WOW! I should go and see this…Thedford, since it's crawling with Newsies! I wish I could meet the newsies! I know how much you want to meet Spot … and myself Race! Just to meet them, have some midnight rendezvous and never come back… but us girls can only wish right? 

            "Right!" She agreed, then all of a sudden she fell off her chair and…"OW!" she screamed as she landed on her back with a thud on a cobblestone street, as she looked to the side to see her surroundings, she winced in pain and held onto her back. "Ok… there are wooden boxes and ewwwwww! A dead rat!" She screamed getting up off the floor and backing away into a nearby wall. She then noticed at the other side of the alley was a very busy street and being the nosey girl she is, started to walk towards it. 

"AHHH, FUCK!" screamed an object the landed right on top of Iris' legs, "Ow! That hurt!"

"You're telling me!" Iris spat at the person who was crushing her legs. "Can you please get off me?"

"Yeah, sorry!"

"By the way… I'm Corky!"

"Corky?" Iris asked shocked after recognizing her name. "It's me… Iris!" 

"Ohmygoodness! All this time playing e-mail tag! And now… we finally meet!" Corky threw her arms around the younger girl and the two embraced in a friendly hug! "Sorry about your legs! I didn't mean to!"

"It's ok! Really!" Iris exclaimed after they parted, "So do you have any idea where we are?"

"Naw! I thought you knew!"

"Not a clue! I woke up, got changed, and went to read your message! Then when I was in the middle of it, I fell of my chair and I was in this alley trying to get away from that dead rat!" She said pointing to the rat at the end of the alley.

"Ewwwwww!" Corky screamed and ran out of the alley and out into the mass of people.

"CORKY! WAIT UP!" Iris screamed after the running girl and stopped beside Corky in the middle of the street, "Whoa!" She gasped amazed. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, it is!" The two stood staring at the Horace Greeley statue in aw. "Ok…" Corky getting out of her daze, "So now we know were in Lower Manhattan!"

"Um… Corks?" Iris said using her online name for her, "I'm-" But was interrupted by her stomach growling, "…hungry!" Iris stated the obvious.

"Me too Ressie-mouse! Lets go find Tibby's!" Then the two girls walked around Lower Manhattan until they found the small diner fifteen minutes later. Continuously ignoring the strange looks people were giving them for the such *cough* revealing hooker clothes (Iris, in her torn red sparked shirt and form fitting dark blue jeans and Corky, in her black spaghetti strapped 'playboy bunny' top and blue jean skirt. Both wearing their black hooker boots and platforms.) "Ohhh! FOOD!" Corky screamed as she ran into the diner with Iris right behind her.

"Hey wait up!" 

"Ohhhh!" The two stood and stared at the lovely sight before them.

"Me like a lot!" 

"Me too Ressie-mouse… me too!" Corky and Iris continued to stare at the crowded diner until a tall brunette boy came and pushed past them. "Was that…?"

"Jack!" Iris whispered as both of them tilted their heads to stare at the 'Jakey-boy' goodness from behind.

"Hey! Corks, Iris, what are you staring at? And what are you wearing?" Jack asked as he took a seat beside Kid Blink.

"Huh? What? Oh…" The girls shook their heads and stared at each other for some kind of explanation.

"Ah… gotta go!" Iris stammered as she grabbed Corky's arm and dragged her into a nearby alley. "What the hell was that? They KNOW us, but how?" Corky still staring at the direction of the diner remained silent. "Corky! RACETRACK'S RUNNING ACROSS THE STREET NAKED!"

"Huh? What? Where?" Corky asked looking around to find 'her' newsie.

"Now why would you say that, Iris?" Asked a voice from the street, both the girls turned and…

"Ohmygoodness!"

"Jesus Fuck!" Screamed Iris in shock watching Racetrack walk towards them.

"Never say the Lords name in vain Iris! Hey Corks!" He said as he slipped his arm around Corky's waist, then turned to her and said, "Can you believe that I had to remind Iris not to say that? She's usually the one to remind us!" Corky who was speechless just stared at Race, just like Iris. "Hey guys? Hello? Alright…  I'm going over to Tibby's to get something to eat, you guys want to join?" he asked with hope in his eyes as he started to push the two girls out of the alley and on to the street. "And what are you guys wearing? You guys are not properly covered!" He blushed.

"Ah... a…hm… a…" Corky rambled on, looking at a very confused (and hot) Racetrack. But finally Iris managed to answer.

"About the lunch thing, sure why not! And our clothes? Um… we were experimenting! Uh… Racetrack um… WHERE'S SPOT?" Iris blurted out the last part and slapped her hand over her mouth after she realized what she screamed.

"Right here!" He said as Spot walked up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder causing both Iris and Corky to jump and turn to look at the Brookynite.

"AH!" Iris screamed and took off running leaving three confused 'newsies'.

"I better go after her!" Spot said and taking off in the direction Iris ran off, leaving the couple to themselves.

"Iris! Iris?" Spot called out looking for her after he saw her run off onto the docks. Iris? Where are you?"  

"Ew! Not again!" Iris screamed as she ran away from the couple of rats roaming around her hiding spot. 

"Iris!" 

"Ah!" Iris was surprised to see him out of nowhere causing her to fall into the water. When she finally submerged, (thankful that her glasses hadn't fallen off when she fell into the water) she saw a very amused Spot laughing hysterically on the dock. "That wasn't funny!" She spat out trying to get over to the rope ladder.

"It wasn't supposed to be! I was trying to find you! Not scare you!" He managed to choke out between laughs. "Here!" He said as he held out a hand to pull her up, however, Iris seeing this as her chance to get him back, pulled him in with her. "Why do you do that? Are you purposely trying to kill me?" He asked as he surfaced.

"I try!" Iris laughed as he tried to get his hair out of his face. "Come on! I'm hungry!"

"Alright! It's on me!"

"Whatever you say! Oh Spot? Can we get some 'dry' clothes? I'm cold!"

"Yeah! Let's go back to the L.H!" Then the two continued to walk towards the lodging house.

Meanwhile…

"So… you want something to eat?" Racetrack asked as he gave Corky his vest so she was covered.

"Yeah sure!" The two walked over to Tibby's, entered, and sat down in a booth so they can be 'alone'.

"So Corks… where do you want to go this Saturday?" Race asked as he finished ordering for the both of them.

"Um… what's this Saturday?"

"How could you forget? Our one year anniversary!" 

"Oh that! I never forgot! I was… uh… testing you! Um…Race? How long have Spot and Iris gone out?"

"They haven't started yet! Everyone thinks he'll ask her, but he thinks that she only likes him as a friend and vice versa! It's really complicated! We've been trying to get them together for the longest time… but… ya know! Oh hey Spot, Iris! Come on sit with us!" Race called as they walked in the door. " Now don't say anything!" Race whispered as the two got closer.

End of part 1!

~*~*~

Well I hope everyone likes it so far! This better make you smile Corks! Everything will be explained later!

This story might be neglected due to me starting a new school and all. Also I'm auditioning for the school musical (Les Meiserables) as Cosette. I also have a really easy semester, so I might be able to update!

REVIEWS are helpful! And HIGHLY APPRECIATED! 

-Iris @-]--


	2. Congrats!

Remember ya'll… this goes out to Corky! Have fun!

~*~*~

After Spot and Iris had finished telling their story to why their hair was wet and they had a clothes change, Corky and Race were in tears. During the story, Iris was writing a note to Corky on her napin. 

"So then you go and pull him in with you?" Corky asked. Iris looked up and nodded proudly while Spot pretended to pout. "Hm…" 

"Hey don't you get any ideas!" Race added when he noticed her mischievous face. Spot looked out the window and back at his friends, watching Corky give Race a quick kiss then snuggle up close to him. Iris slid the note over to Corky when the boys were talking about the next poker night. Corky looked down and read:

"I think I just found my 'Davie' to my 'Denton'! –Iris"

Corky looked up and gave her the thumbs up and started laughing hysterically. The boys looked at each other questionably, when the two girls started up in a fit of laugher. Spot looked out the window and then back to his friends.

Spot cleared his throat and slid out of the booth.

"Look, it's getting late, I gotta get back before it rains. Or else I'll be stuck here all night!" however, Spot inwardly wanted to stay and be with Iris. "See ya Race, Corky, hey Iris… you wanna walk with me until the bridge? Leave these two love birds alone?" Spot said as Iris looked over to him as he said his goodbyes. 

"Yeah, ok… as long as you give me a Piggy Back!" Iris smiled evilly as she slid out of the booth and started towards the door. Spot shot her one of his glares as he followed her out the door. "See you guys at the L.H!"

"So… you wanna go back to the Lodging House? We could play some poker…"

"Yeah ok Race… but first, I have to see Spot giving someone a piggy back! That is gonna be priceless!" Corky said while getting up, grabbing his hand and heading towards the door. Just as they got outside they saw Spot and Iris (who was comfortably on his back *smiles…*) walking/piggyback riding across the street. The two burst out into laughter that Spot, the fearless newsie leader, would be giving a girl a piggyback. "Come on! Lets go." Corky then turned to Race and whispered into his ear… "But I don't want to play poker…" Then turned and left Race with a happy and confused face.

"Hey Corky! Wait up!" 

Meanwhile… in a park someplace…

"Ah Spot! You have a bony back!" Iris complained.

"FINE! You can walk!" Spot said dropping her on the grass and started to walk away.

"Hey that hurt you know!" Iris said while getting up and rubbing a sore spot on her ass. "You could have told me you were going to drop me! I could've been prepared if you dropped me! And I would've gotten off to!"

"Oh Really! What about earlier today huh? In the Lodging House when you stole my shirt and I asked you to give it back and you didn't!"

"That's because you have to say 'please'! Not…" She got into a standing position that mimicked his and started impersonating him. " 'Gimmie my shirt back shortie, or I'll come after you during the night!' I mean… who threatens a girl? And me for that matter! AND IN THE NIGHT?"

"Why I audda…" Spot started running towards Iris, who ran the other way and climbed up into a tree. "Hey get down here!"

"And what if I don't?" Iris smiled, thinking she had the upper hand since she was in a tree, stuck out her tongue. Spot, however, took this the wrong way and started after her. "EEP!" Iris squealed as Spot jumped onto the branch she was on. Once Spot was in front of her, he pinned her to the trunk and started tickling her. "AH SPOT STOP! PLEASE! AH!" Spot watched her fall off the branch with a look of pure terror on both of their faces. Once Iris was on the floor she stared back at him with a glare that shot daggers. "You are seriously trying to brake my tail bone aren't you?" 

"I try with all my being!" Spot said jumping down off the branch. "Here," Spot said as he held out a hand to help her up. "And no funny business!"

"Thanks!" Iris said as she stood beside Spot. She gave him a look of 'you better start running' and of coarse he did. "Yeah that's right! You run!" She yelled as they chased each other around the tree. They continued to chase each other for a while until Spot dropped down to his knees causing Iris to collide with him. "Oof!"

"Hey get off me!"

"Sorry! Or maybe, I'm not!" She giggled as she straddled him and started tickling him. "It's pay back Conlon!" However, Iris' time to rain over him passed as quickly as you could say… well… quickly.  He tuned her over on to her back until he was straddling her. 

"No one tickles Spot Conlon and gets away with it!" 

"Ah ok! OK! I give up! I GIVE UP!" Iris laughed.

"That's more like it!" He sighed then lied down exhausted beside Iris, both breathing deep breathes.

"I'll get you back Conlon, I always pay my debts!"

"Oh yeah? Yeah?"

"Yeah! You have any problem with that?"

"No, but I do have-" But Spot was interrupted with Iris' lips pressed with his. As the kiss deepened, they were both unaware of the rain that started to fall. "Whoa!" Spot exclaimed as they parted.  

"AH! I'm getting wet!" Iris complained as she ran under the tree when a loud crash of thunder and lightening illuminated the sky and hit a near by tree. "OMG!" Iris screamed as she and Spot watched as the smoke lifted into the air. "Can we please get out of here?" Iris begged.

"Yeah come on, it's to far to go to Brooklyn, but we can go to Manhattan, I'll stay the night and leave tomorrow." He said grabbing her hand and leading her in the direction of the L.H… 

As the (new) couple ran down each street getting wetter and colder than the moment before, Iris ran and slid across the cobblestone street to make it more fun and convincing Spot to join in with her.

The two were 5 blocks from the L.H. when another loud crash of thunder frightened Iris, who ran and clung herself to Spot's arm.

"Hey I need that you know!" Spot smiled down at her.

"Hey, if you had a phobia of being hit by lightening then you'd be like this too!" Iris spat back.

"Alright, alright! Come on, let's get a move on!" He said taking her hand in his and starting into a fast jog. 

"Spot, it's really getting slippery, we shouldn't run this fast!" Iris said as Spot let go of her hand but he continued running fast as Iris walked quickly, looking at the floor to keep the wind and rain out of her eyes.

"Aw Shit!" 

"Spot?" Iris asked looking around for him, however being 7:00 and raining, it was really hard to locate him. "Spot!" Iris screamed as she saw his body lying on the floor clutching his foot (now 2 blocks from Tibby's). "OMG! Spot! Are you ok? What happened?" Iris asked as she kneeled beside him. 

"My ankle! I twisted it!" he hissed as the rain got harder and colder.

"AW! The big Spot Conlon twisted his foot!" Iris pouted! "Never knew the day Spot Conlon would be a big wuss!"

"Will ya stop that? This really hurts ya'know!"

"Sorry! Do you think you can walk?" Iris asked, practically yelling due to the thunder.

"Maybe… but it'll hurt like hell!" He said getting up trying not to fall over. "Fuck!"

"It might be a sprain!" Iris corrected as she clung onto his arm. "You can't walk by your self! Here… lean on me! We can go to Tibby's and stay until the rain lets up! Come on!" Iris and Spot walked the remaining 2 blocks until they reached Tibby's and noticed that Jack and some others were still in there. Once they entered everyone stared at them.

"What?" Spot asked bitterly.

"What happened to you guys?" Jack inquired and helped Spot to a seat.

"Well… isn't it obvious? BURR… WET… COLD!" Iris said sarcastically. Sitting in front of Spot.

"We were on our way to the Bridge when we got caught in the rain!"

"Well we can see that! But what's with you?" Jack asked and pointed to Spot's ankle where Iris was what it looked like to them… massaging his foot.

"He slipped on the street and twisted his-" but was cut off when Spot yelped.

"Hey that hurt!"

"Sorry! I gotta check it you really sprained it! And if you're wondering if you did… well… ya didn't!" She said while getting up and trying to wipe off the dirt from her pants. "Hey Blink! Will ya pass me a napkin? Thanks!" She said when he threw a couple in her direction.

Meanwhile…

"I love you Corks… never forget it!"

"I love you too Race!"

The two snuggled closer on the bed on the spare bedroom. Racetrack covered Corky's bare back with the blanket and hugged her tight.

"Corks?"

"Mmm?"

"What would you do if I-" Race leaned down to corky and kissed her passionately on the lips. They weren't even interrupted by the loud crash of thunder that filled the L.H. causing some paintings on the wall to crash to the floor.

Meanwhile… Back at Tibby's

Jack was talking with Spot and David, Iris was laughing with Blink, Mush and Itey over Dutchy, who was juggling some empty glasses while trying to avoid being caught by the waiter, while Boots and Tumbler were laughing at Snipeshooter (this came from my friend and I just couldn't turn it down since it seemed like them…) who farted very loudly waiting for the next boy to continue their competition… when a bell above the door rang. All the heads turned to look at the people who entered (including Dutchy who dropped all three glasses and was now currently being yelled at by Wally, the waiter).

"What? A guy can't walk in with three beautiful women?" Skittery asked when he noticed all of his friend's faces. "Ah girls, why don't you order and I'll get back to you!" they all nodded while the two older ones started towards the counter. The younger one, who was holding on to Skittery's arm, gave a pouty look and looked at Skittery. 

"You want me to leave?" She pretended to be sad.

"Naw Dice! I just need to talk with my friends! But don't worry, we'll have our fun time as soon as we get to the lodging house!" He said then pulled her into a passionate kiss, not caring if his friends saw. Dice broke the kiss due to her lack of air.

"Alright!" She said cheerily and walked swinging her hips side to side as she caught up to her friends at the counter.

Skittery shook his head to get the 'happy' thought of how he met her and her friends, and walked up to Jack's table which consisted of Spot, David, and now Iris (who had slowly inched her way away from Wally and closer to Spot). "Heya fella's! Ain't she the best?"

"Um Skittery… they're hookers!" Iris stated the obvious.

"Shhh! Don't say that! They'll hear!"

"Sorry!" Iris said holding her hands up in defeat then sitting next to Spot while Skittery explained how he met them, how their boss fired them and how he offered them a spot at the lodge.

"Well we do have the spare room that we can make into a girls room." Jack stated. 

"So now would be the right time to call 'em over and introduce them to us?" Iris said snuggling into Spot's arms.

"Hold on! What's with you two?" Jack asked confused!

"What do you mean Jack? There's absolutely nothing going on between us!"

"Yeah Jack! Why would youse say that?" Spot said pulling Iris into his lap like he was showing off his most prized position!

"How long?" Jack inquired irritated.

"Before the storm!" Iris giggled when Spot started drawing on her back.

"Oh ew! They're turning into Race and Corky!" Snipeshooter yelled, causing everyone's head (including Wally) to turn to their direction.

"Thanks Snipes! Remind me to thank ya later!"

"Oh no problem!" Snipes.

"Heya girls? Can you come here for a second? I want you to meet some people!" Skitter yelled over the commotion, watching as the girls laughed at some joke Kats (the sixteen year old with short brownish red hair and the perfect figure) told about the last time she 'got some' and how bad she 'needed it'! Once they were at the table, everyone got a clear view of what they looked like; Spot however, was more interested in making Iris laugh then the newbies. David had his eye on Kats and hers on him, while Stress and Jack quickly started a conversation.

"So David," Kats started, "How old are you?" She asked while picking up one of his fries and slowly devoured it. _'I've got him!' _she thought when he looked really nervous.

"Sex-I mean… sixteen! Sixteen!" David blushed at his slip up.

"Don't worry honey!" Kats said placing one of her hands on the 'bulge' of his pants looking at him square in the eye, "I'll teach you!" She watched as his eyes grew wide and his breath quickened. "Come on!" Kats said dragging him towards the bathroom. "It'll be fun!" Kats looked over to Dice and Stress, giving them both a look that said, _'My lucky day!' _and pulled David inside the boys bathroom and locking the door.

David shifted uncomfortably, only amusing Kats more.

"T-teach me what?" Kats started to laugh hysterically, dabbing the corners of her damp eyes.

"You kill me, kid!" David stood upright, staring her down.

"Who are you calling 'kid'?" Kats purred. She had a thing for the somewhat straight-laced type, but this one was handsome to boot. She grinned dangerously, knowing she had pushed a button. She leaned in closer.

"You. Didn't your parents ever tell you not to get yourself locked into a bathroom with a perfect stranger, anyhow?" She smirked. David eyed the girl up and down, realizing her game. He took a step closer to her, still a little unsure of himself but a little more at ease.

"No...." with a flash of courage, he wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to him, "and don't call me 'kid'!" 

Kats smiled. She definitely liked this one. Putting one hand on his shoulder, she let her other one slide down his stomach.

"Don't worry. No one will be calling you 'kid' for much longer."

"Did you hear that?" Iris asked, being interrupted from talking with Spot, "It sounded like a cat… but it was purring and… and…"

"Oh don't worry, it's just Kats! She's working her magic on that David guy!"

"Oh… ok!" Iris nodded and resumed talking with Spot, however just realizing what Stress meant (as well as the guys), looked at the girls, to each other, the room David and Kats were in. 

"What?"  The whole gang jumped up and headed to the bathroom, with Skittery, Stress, and Dice behind them protesting.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you! Kats, you don't want to see her in her bad mood!"

"She's the reason we all got thrown out of the Velvet Shrine!"

"The Velvet what? Skitt's… you picked these girls up at the VELVET SHRINE?"

"Well…"

"Skitt's! That is located in the worst place in town! Not to mention they have the craziest girls!"

"Jack calm down! Besides, I didn't go there, they came to me! I met them down by Central park!" Skittery held on to Dice's waist, as if Jack was going to rip her away from him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little screaming fit, but David the VIRGIN is having sex in there with an EX-HOOKER!" Iris screamed just as the door flung open with a dazed David, and a content looking Kats hooked on his arm.

"Ex-hooker is right, but virgin? You should get your facts straight!" 

"Ew! David did you JUST have sex with her in there?" Iris pointed to the bathroom and shuttered. When David didn't answer she screamed and ran out of the restaurant and out to the streets. "Ew!"

"Not again!" Spot sighed, but before he left patted David in the arm, "Congrats!" Everyone remained silent and looked at David, Kats, and the others waiting for an explanation, when they didn't get one, they all started gathering their things since they had to go back to the Lodging house. 

"Come on!" David half-dragged Kats out of the restaurant and towards a motel totally aware of the fight between Spot and Iris in a neighboring alley.

*~*~*~*

Phew, that was long! However, the next chapter will take some time! So review and have fun!****


End file.
